Old Version Of The Past is Stronger in the Future
by sundayswithgale
Summary: A girl from the past called June had only ever had one true love, and he died in 1918. When they get the chance to be reunited, Will there be some sort of threat there to destroy their one and only bond of love? Suck at Summaries R&R EdwardxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight….the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer owns it….

**Chapter 1: First Day**

June's POV

_**Dream**_

"_Edward please don't leave me here…please…without you my world will fall apart…"_

_I looked at the love of my life lying on the sick bed…dying…_

_I knew I had to go eat something but I just do not want to leave him…_

_I will just go and be back in a minute... _

_I rushed off and to get something to eat…and when I came back…he was gone…forever…and I will never forget his last words to me…_

_**Dream-End**_

**September 4****th****, 2008; 8:30 A.M.**

I woke up with a startle…

I had not had that dream in a very long time…

I started crying right then and there as I started think of my one and only dead true love….

Yes…I'm a vampire…that's why I've lived this long…but why do I still live if I have nothing to life for? I know that most vampires have butterscotch or blood red eyes depending on their diet...but I was different. I have really deep vilolet eyes as my normal eyes. My eyes change colors according to my mood. Red for mad; Yellow for warm; Blue for sad; and emerald green for love, for that was the color of the eyes of my lost true love.

My heart stopped beating for him maybe but he still stole it from me…and it won't give up on him like I want to. It still believes he's out there somewhere…waiting for me…

I stood up from the bed forcibly and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and thought of all the places and schools I have been to and all the men that liked me and its still beat only for him…

It was my first day of school at Forks High…and I do not think it will go to well….

* * *

I had to see if Ike was in the house or if he was hunting so I didn't have to go to school alone. He luckily was there...and he was eating some chicken...even as a vampir he still has the appitite of a human..."Ike...why do you STILL like chiken?"I said sleepily and tired...he answered the first thing that came to his mind..."Mah chiken,"and started laughing maniacally!

I made some toasts and told Ike,"Ike I'm leaving in 2 minutes if you're not in that car by then you will be walking to sc-" He was in the car before I could finish the sentence so I went to my blue Porsche Cayman. I don't care if this was a small town. It was my baby and I was not going to ride the bus.

When we finally got to our school, some sort of shock hit me. Like I should turn back and never look at the school again...but I knew I had to be strong. Ike atleast was having fun. Like usual he would follow me around the whole school as if he was my boyfriend but he was just my baby brother...I was the only family he had left and I didn't want to loose him...Nicole was in Elementary school right now and I really wasn't worried about her...she was strong,smart, and knew my phone number.

I walked into the school and got both of our schedules. Then i felt that feeling again...except this time it was different. There were other vampires in this school, and my heart was telling me I knew one of them,but the question is...which one?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful dream that is Twilight

* * *

Yari's POV

As I smelt I felt a strange warm in my soul….for the first time in many years. I Somehow felt complete…like something just took me over! I haven't felt this happy in years!

When Ike saw this smile he hasn't seen in about a hundred years the only thing I noticed was that his mouth dropped. I just kept on smiling. I entered my Homeroom and sat next to a pixie like girl. I suddenly notice that she was ONE of the vampires that I smelt. Though she wasn't the kind of vampire that I thought she would be.

She had short spiky hair and golden butterscotch eyes, as any vegetarian would, but I could tell that she was different. She had a strange look in her eyes, like she was staring off into space. Then, suddenly, she noticed I was sitting next to her. "What's your name?" she asked. I obviously answered my name and, suddenly, I had a Best Friend!

* * *

I went to Lunch and that's where everything changed. That's where I saw him. His beautiful, bronze hair, somehow golden butterscotch eyes, and his girlfriend. A beautiful, brown haired girl with full lips and sweet smile, how could I possibly compete with her. Then he saw me… he probably had been thinking I was dead when he went with this other beautiful girl. And that is what is causing such hurt in my chest. That all these years I've been holding on and to see that he has moved on in such little time hurts.

He started walking towards me and I just dropped my food and ran away. I was hiding in the closet when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't answer but he somehow knew I was here. "C'mon Yari!! LET ME IN! Its Ike!" So I stood up and opened the door, only it wasn't Ike ate the door. It was a God in the flesh. But not just any god, my own personal god.

He smiled his famous crooked smile and, of course, I blushed my favorite shade of red, blood red. He stared at me so intimately…. It was like that scene in a movie, where the star meets their long lost love. Our faces were about 5 centimeters away from each other and when we were about to kiss, he pulls his face back. So after all this time he didn't feel this feeling I am feeling. It hurt like a ton of bricks dropped on top of me. "First we need to catch up. First of all…How did YOU become a vampire?" he said…that means I'll have to tell him about Nicole…this is going to end badly!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Twilight Men in Black appearDon't take me away

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Twilight Men in Black appearDon't take me away!! Its just an opinion!! NOO!

Anyway I don't own this story

XP

Yari's POV

I started with what happened after Nicky was born. I couldn't tell him that just yet. It was to early. I began when I got changed ,"I got changed because I was an la tua' cantante. The dude wanted me to be his mate….and then he….umm…let me go." I couldn't tell him he left me alone because of Nicky. I began again," He left me alone, but he didn't leave my family alone. I got there early enough to save Ike, but it was already to late for my smaller brother and sister AND my parents. Ike doesn't remember anything about that. It's a repressed memory to him. And one day, when it comes back, he's going to be scarred for life. We aren't the average vampire. Our power is so rare that we look different. Our eyes change colors for each different mood. That's why right now I have a dark shade of blue as the color of my eye-"

Before I could finish that sentence my phone rang. My only hope was crushed when I heard my daughters voice. "Mommy Its time for you to come pick me up!"

I knew he had heard that but what shocked me the most was what he said next. " Can I come?" I kept asking myself 'Whats going on?' or 'Why does he want to come?'. So I finally asked him, "What about your Girlfriend?" and speak of the Devil, she comed into the room to see

me in his arms, holding on tightly " Edward I need a ride to Jacob's house." With that Edward stood up but didn't let go of my hand. to feel his hands in mine again, I felt so complete. " I have to take Yari somewhere. OH! And by the way. Yari, Bella. Bella, Yari," Edward said. "I'll ask Rosalie then" and with that, Bella ran off.

"Now," Edward said, " Who are we supposed to pick up?". I answered in a shy manner, "My daughter…OUR daughter." And with that he froze mid-step , paralyzed with what seemed forever.


End file.
